


Hair dye

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Fluff, Hair Dye, Hamilton References, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, say no to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Who knew going from best friends to boyfriends only took hair dye and Hamilton songs?





	Hair dye

Jeremy tapped his foot anxiously in his bathroom as he waited for Michael. They were supposed to dye eachother's hair today and he just really hoped he wouldn't fuck anything up. He had decided that he would color his red because Michael seemed to love it so much. He never left any where without his red hoodie and Jeremy figured if something about him was red too, then Michael wouldn't wanna leave him either. 

There always has to be something with you doesn't there? The Squip taunted.

I mean seriously? How pathetic do you have to be? either tell him or stop wasting your time thinking about it

Jeremy just bit his lip harshly, partially from anxiety partially because he needed a distraction. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Michael open the front door of his house and walk up the stairs.

"Micahhh what took you so long?" Jeremy asked as he greeted his best friend. He hugged Michael tightly let go sooner than he would've wanted.

"Welll it took me forever to pick out a color but I finally chose blue" Michael said as he took the packages out of the bag. 

"Blue? what made you chose that one?" Jeremy questioned.

'Blue, the color of your eyes. the color of your favorite sweater and the color that you said you liked the most all those years ago' Michael thought.

"I dunno Jere I just needed a change from red I guess." Michael said as he scratched the back of his head. Jeremy's heart sunk a little at those words but he wouldn't let Michael know.

"Seems fair" Jeremy said dryly. 

Michael opened the package and pulled out the instructions. He then took the bleach mixture and poured it into the bottle. He shook the contents of the bottle and and put on the gloves.

"I-Im going first?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah Jere don't you trust me?" Michael teased.

"Of course I d-do why wouldn't I not like you've given me a reason not to" Jeremy stammered.

"Relax Jere I'm just fucking with you" Michael said as he reached for the scissors to snip the bottle. He paused for a moment and then remembered what they were missing.

"Could you go get the tin foil? If we want this to work we gotta cover your head with it" 

"Whatever you say Micah.." Jeremy said as he went to go retrieve the foil. He soon returned with the wrap and then turned to Michael, looking at him suggestively.

"What's with the grin Jere?" Michael asked.

"Oh nothing, just the name of this wrap got me thinking." Jeremy smiled devilishly.

Michael just took the wrap and then looked down at the name. The side of the box read "Reynolds Wrap". Michael clutched his chest dramatically as he leaned forward.

"TOO SOON, HEERE" Michael exclaimed as he tried to recover.

"IT WAS OVER 200 YEARS AGO GET OVER IT MELL"

Michael playfully punched the taller boy on the shoulder as he finally got back up. He snipped the cap of the bottle and motioned for Jeremy to sit down on the toilet seat. Jeremy complied and sat down as he took a deep breath.

'well, no going back now' he thought as Michael began pouring the bleach onto his hair. It wasn't as bad as he expected though. He tried to relax as Michael combed his fingers through his hair to make sure the mixture was spread evenly. He hated himself for being so desperate for Michael's touch. All he had to do was run his hands through his hair and he was basically gone. Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the tin foil being fitted onto his head. The bleach now felt a little odd but he decided to wait it out.

"You're all set, Jere." Michael said as he moved to take off the gloves. He checked the time on his phone. He then set an alarm for 30 minutes as the box had instructed. Jeremy moved and allowed Michael to sit as he went to repeat his actions. He was careful not to drop any of the contents as he shook the bottle and then snipped the top.

"C'mere you" was all he said as he put on the gloves and began to work his fingers through Michael's hair. Michael side softly as he relaxed into the touch. He would never admite how much he was enjoying this. He soon became lost in the feeling as he moved his head closer to Jeremy's hands. Jeremy just smiled softly as he gently massaged his best friend's scalp. After the bleach was evenly spread, the taller boy reluctantly removed his hands. Michael pouted softly but moved to set his own alarm as Jeremy placed the tin foil on his head.

"Looks like we got some time on our hands" Jeremy said as he moved to sit on the side of the bathtub.

"Yeah I guess we do.." Michael trailed off. He really couldn't think straight and Jeremy sitting across from him smiling warmly was not helping.

"This feels pretty weird huh?" Jeremy said at a second attempt at conversation. Michael only nodded. Jeremy thought for a moment before he reached for Michael's phone. He quickly typed in the password and tapped on the Spotify app. He searched for Hamilton and put it on shuffle. This was all Michael needed to snap out of his thoughts. He cursed Jeremy slightly for knowing him so well.

He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen

Everyone give it up for America's favourite fighting Frenchman!

"LAFAYETTE!" Michael exclaimed as he flailed his arms dramatically.

"I'm taking this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains" Jeremy rapped in time with the song.

"LAFAYETTE!"

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm"

"LAFAYETTE"

The two boys continued singing together before they heard the first alarm go off. Jeremy positioned himself under the hand held showerhead and turned on the tap. He made quick work of rinsing his hair out as he tried to ignore the smell. When he was finally finished Michael handed him a towel and turned off his own alarm. He switched places with his best friend and began to rinse his hair. He grimaced at the smell as he shut his eyes tighter. He finished rinsing his hair and sure enough Jeremy was waiting with another towel. He grabbed for the towel and quickly dried his hair. Both boys removed the towels from their hair and laughed when they saw eachother.

"Holy shit dude! how do you manage to still look good with patchy blond hair??" Jeremy exclaimed. Michael blushed slightly as he looked to the floor.

"You look great too, Jere" Michael said as he reached for the red hair dye. Jeremy sat down again as Michael put on a fresh pair of gloves. He poured the red liqid onto his hands and began to gently work them through Jeremy's hair. It was harder this time because the bleach made Jeremy's hair unusually course but Michael got the job done. When he was finished his switched places with Jeremy  
and allowed him to do the same.

After a while both boys were back to listening to Hamilton when the sound of a violin started out the next song.

There's nothing like summer in the city

Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty

'now or never' Jeremy thought.

Michael clutched his chest again as he let out a groan. Jeremy just laughed as he started to sing a long with the song. It took a minute for Michael to recover but when he did he noticed Jeremy acting out Maria's part.

"Just give him what he wants and you can have me" Jeremy sang as he moved over to Michael.

"I don't want you-" Michael sang as he assumed the role of Hamilton. Jeremy hooked his legs over Michael's lap so he was sitting on him.

"If you pay, you can stayyy" Jeremy made sure to draw out the last note as he looked down at Michael. He was glad they were finally playing around again so he continued to act the part. He wrapped his arms around Michaels neck and looked at him with soft eyes. They stayed like this for a while until Michael sung the next solo part.

"There is nowhere I can go, when his body's on mine I do not say no" Michael sung softly. It was his turn to gaze suggestively into Jeremy's eyes.

'Did he just say he!?' 

Jeremy felt his heartbeat skip as he tried his best to continue the act.

"Yes" Michael practically moaned.

"Yess" Jeremy sang as he matched Michael's tone.

"Yes" Michael said with the same tone as before.

"Ye-ye-yes" Jeremy made sure to draw out the sweet sounding note. Without thinking, he ground his hips into Michael's. Before he had time to apologize he found Michael's hands pulling his face in for a kiss. The two stayed like this for a while quickly becoming lost in the moment. Michael swiped his tongue across Jeremy's bottom lip and Jeremy tilted his head and parted his lips. Michael flicked his tongue against the taller boys as he felt Jeremy buck his hips again. The boys were about to continue when the next alarm went off. They broke apart quickly due to the alarm startling them. Michael got up from his spot as Jeremy leaned over to wash the dye out of his hair.

"Let me get it, Jere." Michael said as he reached for the showerhead. He made quick work of rinsing all the dye out and then proceeded to wash Jeremy's hair with shampoo. When he was finished he let the showerhead go and grabbed one of the towels. He dried Jeremy's hair and then moved to let him up. He kneeled down and reached for the showerhead when Jeremy stopped him. Jeremy gave Michael the same treatment and soon both boys were drying up their hair. They removed the towels and looked in the mirror.

"Micah.. your hair looks so g-good." Jeremy said as he ran a hand through his own hair.

"I think yours looks even better, red really suites you" Michael said with a smile. 

Jeremy moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. Michael wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist and looked up at him.

"So.. wanna be team purple?" Jeremy asked as he leaned down. 

"Ye-essss" Michael said as he mimicked Maria. Jeremy smiled as he reconnected their lips. Both boys allowed themselves to get lost in the feeling as they kissed with all the emotions they had pent up for so long. Michael hummed softly against Jeremy's lips and the two boys finally seperated.

"Hey Jere?"

"Yeah Micah?"

"You're dad is gonna flip when he see's this!" Michael said as he motioned to Jeremy's hair.

"Thats true but so is your mom!" Jeremy shot back.

"Touche" Michael said. 

The boys moved to clean up the mess they made and quickly discarded all the bottles. They walked to the living room as they tried to think of an explaination.


End file.
